The present invention relates to a golf ball holder device.
When playing a round of golf, the need may arise to replace or exchange one golf ball for another for various reasons. One reason might be to replace a ball that landed in a water hazard. Another reason might be to exchange a more heavily used or scarred golf ball for a relatively new one on holes where the chance of losing the golf ball is greater due to hazards or locations where the golf ball may go out of bounds. Still another reason might be to substitute a golf ball that the player only uses on greens.
Many golfers carry extra golf balls in their pants, jacket pockets or golf bags for these reasons. Bulges in clothing caused by the presence of one or more golf balls in pockets are not only uncomfortable to the wearer, likely to interfere with use of pockets for other items, and potentially damaging to the clothing, but more importantly may also interfere with players' swings.
Many different designs of golf ball holders have been proposed that may be mounted on or attached to belts or waist bands of players so as to maintain one or more golf balls in a convenient, accessible position that does not interfere with players' swings and also eliminates the need to repeatedly use clothing pockets. However, the sheer number of different designs proposed in the prior art lends credence to the belief that none have come close to an optimum design.